Question: Kevin ate 1 slice of cake. Emily ate 1 slice. If Kevin ate $\dfrac{1}{7}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Answer: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{7}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 7 slices. $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${2}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{2}{7}$ of the cake.